


Two Weeks Later

by Jada212017



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: Faye tells Diana something when they're at the abandoned house.
Relationships: Faye Chamberlain/Diana Meade
Kudos: 4





	Two Weeks Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is in first person narrative from Diana's view.

After I broke up with Grant, I felt a bit relieved to be honest. I could move forward now that I realized he was meant for someone else. 

Faye has been acting odd lately, showing up at my house in the middle of the night. Or having me meet her alone at the old abandoned house where we used to go when we weren't in school. She never really says why though, just asks about practicing magic. Only a few times we have together, which I have been fine with up until that one time however.

She had texted me and said that she wanted to practice magic so I left my home and went to the old house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the main room of the abandoned house to see candles lit on the floor and Faye sitting cross-legged. It has been two weeks since we or the rest of the circle were here last. 

She gave me a small smile, which she rarely did when the others were around unless she was talking to me only, and said, "You showed up."

"Well you did text me and told me to be here. So why am I here Faye?", I told her.

She blinked and stood up.

"You're here because Ethan spoke to me about something.", she said, crossing her arms across her chest. She seemed calm and relaxed.

"Okay so what does that have to do with me?", I asked her, confused. 

She hesitated, something I haven't seen her do ever. Normally I'm the one to hesitate before doing something or saying something, Faye was always the opposite of that. She spoke whenever and wherever she wanted to and never thought of the consequences. 

She blinked and then said, "Ethan told me that you-"

Diana? Faye?", I heard Adam speak as he came walking into the room.

Faye glared at him and said, "What do you want Conant? And why are you here?"

I noticed she was upset, her relaxed and calm expression gone. I sighed.

"Faye relax. I am sure that he has a good reason for being here.", I said.

I looked at Adam and his eyes lit up when he looked at me. I sighed again. 

"I came here because I followed you. I wanted to make sure that Faye wasn't trying to manipulate you into doing anything harmful.", he said.

"How sweet. Diana's ex comes to check up on her.", Faye said, sarcastically. 

I turned and glared at her. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter.

I turned back to Adam then and said, "I'm fine and Faye hasn't made me do anything that I didn't want to do. And shouldn't you be spending time with Cassie?"

He winced at my remark, opened his mouth to speak but thought about it and then left.

I sighed and ran a hand though my hair. 

"Good he left.", Faye said. 

I blinked and turned to look at her. 

She turned around and stared at me silently.

I walked to her and stopped.

"So what was it that Ethan told you? And did it have anything to do with the circle?", I said.

"Yes...in a way.", she replied. 

I raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

She sighed and said, "He told me that you and I are meant to be together."

"What?", I asked, shocked.

"Ethan said that you and I...we are written in the stars. Our parents had been close...well secretly...when they were teenagers and he said that it is only natural for us to be the same.", she said. 

I blinked, unsure of what to say to her. Faye and I are supposed to be together?


End file.
